


The Day

by lordkrisdemort



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Baekhyun as Wang Eun, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25988245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordkrisdemort/pseuds/lordkrisdemort
Summary: “Looks like I’ve fallen for you again, Your Highness.”
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 18
Kudos: 68
Collections: Challenge #6 — Rise of Kingdoms





	The Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fleursdexo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fleursdexo/gifts).



> A/N:  
> Baekhyun is Wang Eun here, and he's the Second Prince instead of the Tenth. Chanyeol is, well, Chanyeol, and lovely as always.

  
  


There was the day, when he was still a young boy, no more than twelve summers.

He was walking along the short bridge that was stretched over the river in the middle of the palace area. An eunuch and several maids were right behind him, their footsteps almost nonexistent in order to let him bask in the sound of water burbles down the bank. Whenever the chambers felt too suffocating and people were arguing about whoever would fit to be the successor of the throne, he would excuse himself out of the unpleasant environment and take a stroll around, particularly on the usual path which he was on.

But that day, his peace was disturbed with the squeaky voice of another young boy his age whom he was already so familiar with.

“Second Prince! Please wait for me!”

Wang Eun didn’t have to think twice; he spun around so naturally.

There came the boy who was running towards him, his plump built making him look as adorable as Wang Eun could recall. He showed nothing of his fondness, though, staying poised while impatiently waiting for the boy to reach him.

“Let’s walk together, Second Prince!”

Park Chanyeol was always so eager to be around him.

Wang Eun was about to give a remark when in a sudden, Chanyeol was pulled to the ground by gravity itself, having tripped over the hem of his own clothes. He gasped in shock while the maids in front immediately helped him up again. The eunuch would surely give Chanyeol an earful.

“Oh, look, Your Highness,” the Chanyeol boy still managed to grin, looking up at him due to the slight difference of their height, “I fell for you.”

That was the day Wang Eun let himself smile at Park Chanyeol for the first time.

===

There was the day, when he officially turned into a young adult.

A feast was thrown, dancers were given a stage, food was abundant. The royal family sat in the front where everyone could ogle over them, and yet somehow Wang Eun succeeded in slipping through the crowd with the help of his younger brothers and, of course, Park Chanyeol.

At his twentieth spring, Chanyeol had been his private guard for a couple of years, and had dared to grow much, much taller than he was, as if he had stopped growing and gave the ability to Chanyeol.

“This is my gift for you, Your Highness.”

He was presented with a bracelet, its red thread band looking humble while they held tight a sphere shaped jade stone; Chanyeol was awarded the unpolished stone for taking an arrow for him while they were compromised in the woods. He didn’t expect Chanyeol to use it as a present for him instead of gaining fortune with it.

Instead of a ‘thank you’, Wang Eun reached out a hand towards his guard. “Put it on for me?”

Chanyeol gladly took a step closer, but of course, despite being a skilled guard in nature, he still managed to trip over and almost landed on his knees in front of Wang Eun who wasn’t even surprised anymore.

With the constant silly grin, Chanyeol looked up at him. “Looks like I’ve fallen for you again, Your Highness.”

That was the day Wang Eun ended up falling too.

===

There was the day, when he saw love.

It was there in Chanyeol’s eyes as the guard rocked them together with each of his thrust, filling him up to the core until he was full of everything that was him.

It was there in Chanyeol’s whispers in his ear as they came undone, the guard’s huge build falling on top of him in pleasure induced exhaustion.

It was there in Chanyeol’s confession, which was as clear as the summer sky, when they were down from their high and he stared a little too long at his guard’s face, marveling the way it glistened under the moonlight that seeped through the windows of his chamber.

“Will you resent me?” he found himself asking. “If I don’t give you the exact words back.”

Because to him, loving someone was the only luxury he couldn’t afford.

Chanyeol didn’t answer right away, only resolving into a warm chuckle.

“Oh, Your Highness,” Chanyeol sighed, his hand caressing the tip of his jaw - it then traced the bare skin of his side, “I’m falling for you all over again.”

That was the day Wang Eun knew they were doomed; because he, too, was falling for his guard all over again, and nothing good would come out of wanting something we can’t have.

===

There’s the day he dies.

It happens when he sees Chanyeol tumbling down backwards, an arrow being impaled right into his chest where his heart is beating.

Chanyeol already sacrificed his existence by choosing the side of the Second Prince in the fight for the throne he had never even wanted. Now Chanyeol is gasping for the last intake of air in his life, blood seeping from his mouth and the wound. Wang Eun tosses his sword aside and scrambles towards his guard, for nothing else than Park Chanyeol matters at this moment.

This is why people like him don’t love; they bestow curse upon the ones they love.

“I’m so sorry... Your Highness,” Chanyeol struggles with his words, a hand trying to cup the side of his face, “this… is the last time… I’d fall for you.”

When life leaves Chanyeol’s eyes, Wang Eun’s soul tags along with it.

And this is the day that Wang Eun swears to never love and be happy ever again.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Happy belated Birthday, V <3


End file.
